Remember Rapture?
by AlKorKrus
Summary: A story about a man who wake up with no memory of how he got there. Some spoilers for those that want to learn of Raptures past for themselves. Story for a Creative Writing course. M for based game, just to be safe. OC story.


Remember Rapture?

He wakes up in a very dazed state of mind, unable to remember what had happened, or were he was. For that matter, even _Who_ he was. He lay on his side on the cold floor with his eyes shut trying to remember anything, but to no success. He had something in his mind, that wanted to be released, but he couldn't find it. Giving up he opened his eyes, or rather tried to. His right eye opened, his left eye seemed to be gummed shut. His one eye was more than enough to show him were he was. He sees a pale brown wall that had obvious water damage from the darker brown streaks. A corrugated steel roof that is rusting over and a flat metal floor is all his posture can let him see. The room smells of rust and saltwater. The light comes from a lamp that had been knocked over. But an eldritch blue light is also present, almost drowned out by the lamps light.

He notices a puddle of water on the floor leading somewhere outside his range of vision, and decided to ignore it. His current concern is why he can't open his other eye. He reaches his right hand to his eye, as his other arm is under him and is asleep, and feels something wet and sticky. He pulls his hand away to examine it and is shocked to find it is red with blood. In a scramble of worry he uses the same hand to wipe away as much of the mostly congealed mess on his eye as he can manage. As he rubs at his eye he brushes his eyebrow and feels a jolt of pain. He has enough of the blood removed to see with both eyes, and when he looks he is relieved to have both eyes working. He continues to ignore the water on the floor and gets up, steading himself as a wave of dizziness washes over him. A thought about how much blood he has lost comes to him but all he cares about is the sink that the scramble to get his other eye open allowed him to see. Moreover, he actually wanted the mirror above the sink, to see how bad of shape he is in. When he finishes his stumble over to the sink he pauses to catch his breath. He washes his face with the cold water from the sink. He looks into the mirror and is struck into a stupor by what he sees.

A tall, thin, but well muscled man looks back at him from the mirror. A cut that extends from the edge of his close cut hair to the bridge of his eyebrow is the source of the blood that covers the left side of his face, but none of these things is what struck him dumb. Behind him is a floor to celling window that lets in the blue light that permeates the room. It does so because it lets him see a view of the ocean, but not the standard one. He sees a fish swim outside the window, pausing to look inside the room before continuing on its course. The view also shows him an underwater city that has many lights and towers, with schools of fish nonchalantly swimming in between them. A whale passes by.

He hears a drip, and sees that it comes from a nut at the side of the window that has rusted over considerably. A thought that someone should fix that before Ryan knows crosses his mind. He starts. Who is Ryan? He tries to follow the memory before it slips away, but cannot grasp it. He is left with a feeling of fear and the earlier sense that he should remember something else, something much more pressing. Such as what he is doing in an underwater city, or why he is injured. Another wave of dizziness washes over him as his arm tingle and begins to wake, but it was less force then before. When he is stable again his mind begins to clear. He remembers his name. Alan. He notices a wrench on the floor and picks it up. He goes off to the door, and decides it is time to see more of this impossible city.

Outside of the washroom is an unappealing bedroom with the same brown walls and water damage as the previous room. There is a bed across the floor in front of the door leading elsewhere but it had obviously been moved by the door opening. There is a single lightbulb in an overhead lighting fixture that it flickering quite badly. After searching the dressers for anything useful he leaves the room with no other thought. The outside world is in much disrepair. The streets are lined with trash and rubble from the nearby buildings. As he looks around for other people he calls out to them, if they are around. As he turned the corner, he saw the body.

The body was thin and pale, as though all the blood had been drained. It was sitting on a bench with its head tilted to one side. It was obviously a man and is dressed in a suit. As he goes with a morbid curiosity to investigate the body, he hears a sound of footsteps behind him. He turns around to see who it was and is shocked by what he sees. A haggard man in a rabbit mask, wearing a dirty three-piece with an out of place rose on the lapel stands in front of him. The stranger wields a piece of pipe in his right hand that's end is the same color as where Alan's head was on the floor when he woke. The man rushes at him. He deflects the blow with the wrench and pulls back to make a swing of his own. As he does so he thinks that one splicer can't kill him. He slows his swing. What's a splicer? The stranger, taking advantage of the distraction, strikes the wrist that holds the wrench and breaks it. Dropping the wrench Alan decides that it is time to run. He runs towards his assailant, starling him. As he goes by he uses his unbroken, but still waking, arm to deliver a half-hearted punch to the man's gut. He runs away from the protesting man and heads into the more dilapidated part of the street. As he runs away he can hear that he is starting to get away from the man, even with his broken arm clutched to his chest. Until another wave of dizziness hits him, as strong as the first, brought on by the exertion. He trips on a pile of broken cement and rebar and lands on it managing to strike his head again. As his vision faded, he heard the stranger approaching, then running away as a loud metallic thudding started. He fell asleep to it.

_Thud... Thud... Thud... Thud..._

He remembered. But how he wished he didn't! He remembered that he was part of a war, that he has attacked and was struck by the wrench he had used. The leader of his unit must have told his partners to abandon him. He remembered that the name of the city that he is in is Rapture, built by Andrew Ryan at the bottom of the ocean to be a utopia. Free from the oppressive governments and religions on the surface that stifled the creative minds of the geniuses. He built this city to house all the worlds great artists free of censor, the musicians free to make whatever music they desired, the doctors free to research new cures without interference, the scientists free of limitations and codes. But he didn't see the coming of Fontaine, or think of the workers he told could live in his utopia. Fontaine realized that in this "equality" there lacked the equal workforce, with rich and poor living in drastically different conditions he showed himself as a socialist with nothing but the people at heart. He formed a Mafia in the underwater city that went unheeded until the discovery of Adam. Adam being raw human stem cells that could be harvested from a type of sea slug. They could use Adam to repair broken tissue and cure cancer and Alzheimer's, or be used to create powers in humans. Ryan wanted to keep it under his control and started a war against his mob. To arm his side Fontaine had scientists create Plasmids, or injections that could alter the physiology of a person, a point of granting enhanced speed, strength, and, with further changes, even the ability to shoot lightning out of your hand, but the Adam was unstable. It required more to keep it up than the slugs could produce and stay alive. So in a bid for power he made a program to change little girls into living filters to take the Adam out of the dead. They were given protectors to watch over them. Men who...

The remembrance of the unconscious state was cut short by a sharp pain in his broken arm. Alan woke up to see a small girl with eyes that glowed yellow in the gloom, and a large needled device in her hand standing on his arm. It was a Little Sister. That meant that the protector wasn't far away. He scrambled away from the child and in his haste, knocked her over. With a shriek she fell over on the pile and started to cry for her protector. As he scrambled away he hit an unyielding object that felt like a pillar. Alan looked up and saw the Big Daddy. It was a six foot tall man in a metal diving suit that had been outfitted with a large drill on one hand and a large metal bubble helmet that had small circular lights on the outside. Alan knew he was doomed and closed his eyes as the metal monstrosity's lights turned red and revved up its drill.


End file.
